pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Military history of MrBeast during the Great Subscriber War
The military history of MrBeast during the Great Subscriber War began on October 26, 2018, when the PewDiePie entered the Great Subscriber War (2018–2019) by declaring war on T-Series. The PewDiePie declaration of war automatically brought MrBeast into the war. PewDiePie vs T-Series Advertising PewDiePie On October 26, 2018, Jimmy made a video called, I Bought Every Billboard in my City to do this. Jimmy used these Billboards to advertise PewDiePie and to prevent a music company, T-Series from surpassing PewDiePie in subscribers. Additionally, Jimmy created ads online to advertise PewDiePie, if you click on it, it sends you to PewDiePie's channel. Jimmy also advertised PewDiePie on public posts, newspapers, and the Radio. The day it all happened, the people who saw the advertisement did subscribe to PewDiePie and is growing faster than T-Series. T-Series was approximately less than 100,000 subscribers off until they would be the most subscribed channel until Jimmy's video was released. Jimmy had also gained exponential growth off of the video and the advertisement, which he had mentioned himself multiple times. T-Series did get growth from it too, but not as fast as PewDiePie was going. Saying PewDiePie 100,000 Times Even after Jimmy advertised PewDiePie with billboards, it did not stop T-Series from slowing down from PewDiePie longer. T-Series was approximately 90,000 subscribers away from surpassing PewDiePie before Jimmy made another video to keep PewDiePie #1 most subscribed. On November 25, 2018, Jimmy says PewDiePie 100,000 times. At the start of the video, Jimmy tells his fans and new-comers to subscribe to PewDiePie and to help him win the war. The subscriber growth was given to PewDiePie once again, gaining 244,000 subscribers the day of Jimmy's upload, and 247,000 subscribers the next day. Jimmy also gained major exposure from the video and gained 181,000 subscribers on the day of its upload, which is Jimmy fastest growth in terms of subscribers in the past 24 hours. Jimmy also gained 151,000 subscribers the next day. Surrender Even after Jimmy helped out PewDiePie, PewDiePie made a tweet, It looks like this is it bois. with a picture of a text saying Dawn of The Final Day 24 Hours Remain, in which PewDiePie now surrenders his number 1 most subscribed title, as T-Series growth had not stopped. Jimmy also made a tweet responding to PewDiePie saying It was an honor fighting by your side, in which Jimmy gives up and can no longer help PewDiePie further, possibly to prevent lack of PewDiePie videos from Jimmy, as it can get weaker along the way. Advertising PewDiePie at the Super Bowl At Super Bowl LIII (53), Jimmy bought seats by the end zone so he and his affiliates could wear shirts word by word saying SUB 2 PEWDIEPIE and was seen on T.V. by around 110 million viewers. ESPN tweeted a picture with Jimmy and his ad. PewDiePie's growth grew to 50,000 subscribers to 277,000 subscribers in one day. Category:Military history of MrBeast during the Great Subscriber War . Category:MrBeast in the Great Subscriber War and Interwar Years Great Subscriber War